


Consensual Nonconsent

by goldxnapplxs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Light BDSM, Other, Staged Crime Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnapplxs/pseuds/goldxnapplxs
Summary: After a night of drinking with your friends, Jason Todd has a surprise for you.*trigger warning* implied r*pe, sexual violence





	Consensual Nonconsent

The moonlight beamed down on the complex where you lived, the late night air feeling much better compared to the humidity of the summer day. “See y’all later! Get home safe!” you yell, more loudly than necessary in your drunken voice, lacking volume control entirely. You walk up to the stairwell of your building, grabbing the rails as you try to make it up five flights of stairs without losing your balance, something you aren’t particularly blessed with even when sober. You fumble with taking your keys out your purse, dropping them right in front of your front door. When you bend down to pick them up, you notice a spider web, but run into it anyways. “Ugh, no!” you quickly grab the keys and shove the house key in the lock before running inside.   
Preoccupied with getting the stickiness off your hands, you take a little longer to flip the light switch in your apartment on. Suddenly, you feel a hand much bigger than your own taking yours and pulling you forward. Before you have time to react, you’re slammed face first into the wall directly in front of you. One of the huge hands is on your mouth and the other is gripping both your wrists at the small of your back.   
Despite knowing you wouldn’t be able to see, your eyes dart around in the dark, trying hopelessly to catch a glimpse of whomever was in your home. Struggling seemed helpless, since obviously whoever this was could overpower you. With hands big enough to completely neutralize yours, you can only imagine the size and strength of the rest of their body. Before the anticipation of wondering about the intruder could become any more severe, the stranger leaned into your body, pressing into your back and pinning you between the wall and their body. You can feel how much of a height difference there truly is, with the attacker being at least 6’2, his muscled chest felt like a cage on your back, and he leaned down to speak directly into your ear. “If you scream, it’ll only get worse…” You conclude that whomever this is, they are more than likely a man. He had a deep voice, and something obstructing his face.   
In the amount of time you have to think after he speaks, many things run through your mind: Should I scream? Im in an apartment so someone might hear me...but if he got into my house with no issue, then he may be able to leave and come back with no problem. What if noone comes and I just have to suffer the consequences? What ARE the consequences? What does he want? I have no money, hardly any things.... What would be the repercussion of negotiation? Should I even try to speak? What do I do? What do I have to negotiate with?   
He takes his hand away and you immediately decide to speak, but very silently. “Please….” you say in less than a whisper. He grunts in annoyance and grabs the back of your head, your whole skull seeming to fit in his hand. That alone should send the message, but you persist. “I’ll give you whatever you want.” you say desperately, taking a huge breath to gather the courage. “You’re so unoriginal.” he replies, releasing your head and pressing your cheek into the wall. “No more talking.” He commands, and you begin to feel his lower body rubbing against you, his hips grinding against you. Your mind is racing, and being drunk only made your thoughts more muddy. Do you resist, and try your hand at an escape? No...that’s the most irrational thing to do at this point, you tell yourself. So your only option seems to be to hope he reveals his true intentions soon, and let you go.   
Just then, you feel his leg separate your thighs, leaving his knee almost resting against your vagina. You physically feel your face turn colors and warm up. You’re wearing a short black dress, and by now he knows….  
“You aren’t wearing any panties. What a little slut.” You can tell by the drawl in his voice that he is smiling, his free hand used to push your lower back inwards to create an arch. He takes his hand and lifts your dress a little, just slightly revealing your ass. He runs his hand over it for a moment, making you question why he’s being so gentle. He runs down your thighs and back up, gripping your ass lightly. You’re tempted to look back, despite being surrounded by complete darkness, but before you can… SMACK. You almost cry out, but his hand is back covering your mouth before it is completely let loose. “I said if you scream, it’ll get worse.” he whispered in your ear. “Do you know how to follow directions?” He asked. You’re not sure if he’s being rhetorical or not, and immediately panic.   
Within the couple of seconds you spend uncertainly inside your mind, he smacks you again in the same spot. You wince, but remember to stay quiet. “You need to answer my question. You can do that nonverbally, right?” His voice is soft, not as gruff as you always imagine a burglar’s to be. Nonetheless, you nod your head vigorously. He chuckles. “Finally, you’re done messing around.”   
He pushes his hand up your dress, scraping his nails against your back in the process. You arch a little more, completely involuntarily. This elicits another giggle from your capture. “You’re holding out on me, your form could be a lot better.” he trails off, hands still exploring your body. You feel his hand on your hips gently roll over to your stomach, and he squeezes slightly. Before you gasp, he asks “Up,” and begins poking his fingers through your bra, just passing the underwire before returning to your abdomen and continuing, “or down?” and he grabs your entire vagina in one hand. This completely forces the gasp you’d been trying to hold out. He sighs “You’d enjoy both.” With a swift motion, he forces you upright, turning you to face him. You can feel every breath he takes as his chest rises up and down.   
He uses the hand that is free to grab something from his pocket. When he’s done moving, you begin to feel your wrists being pushed together, bound with a soft cotton rope. When he finishes his tie on the wrists, he uses another piece to bind your legs from the knee down; with one knot directly under the knees, one on the calves, and finally at the ankle. The intricate work took little effort on his part, but felt harder to escape from than what one would imagine an unskilled robber could use. He stepped away from you for the first time since he’d snatched you up at the door. “Try to get away.” he said encouragingly. You make one of the most confused faces in your life, but feel stupid instatnly because he can’t see it. You wiggle your arms and legs, but instead of being able to move, you lose your balance and begin to fall. You let out a small, squeaky noise but don’t feel yourself hit the ground. “Good, they’re tight enough.”   
He holds your chin in his hand securely, but not rough. He moves your head side to side, as if appraising an artifact. He hums softly, using a finger to trace your cheek. He removes his hands, but brings one back down, connecting with your cheek and leaving a slightly smarting feeling. “You didn’t yell like last time.” he says, and you feel a sense of approval in his voice, though his voice was dry.   
He turns you around, placing you face first against the wall again. He bends you over with the same forceful gesture of pushing your lower back in earlier. You feel his fingers on your skin, sliding very close to your vagina again. Your whole body feels hot but before you can begin to process it, he has a finger rub your clit. “Ooh!” You let out a small moan. He smacks your pussy lightly. He moves around a little, removing whatever was covering his face. “Hush!” and then sticks his face in it.   
You want to bolt upwards, but his hands hold your hips and keep you bent over. You can hear him spit on you before he completely lets loose and starts eating you. He’s slurping out any possible wetness that could be there, sucking your clit and then sticking his tongue inside you. You’re really trying hard to not push back or enjoy it, but you’re already wet enough for him to know that, if nothing else, your body definitely wants him. As he begins to pull away, he sucks your clit one last time and stands. Immediately a finger is inside you. You can’t relax, so it slightly hurt, but he pushes inwards and the wetness inside you helps. He fingers you a couple times before removing his finger and placing his hand back on your hips.   
He pulls you backwards, and you can feel your ass on his groin. He radiates body heat and is lighting your already burning up body on fire. He caresses your ass, rubbing what is sure to be bruises by the morning. He treats your body like a baker kneading dough, making your rigid outline soft and malleable. He works you in his hands and grinds against you before laughing in a low voice. You wonder why he laughs, but feel why soon as he begins to unexpectedly put the head in. Your face screws up, trying to keep your voice lower and contain any noises. He pushes in as deep as he can for his first try, but is too big to shove it all in in one round. You can tell he has a thickness to him, as well as length beyond the average man. He stays completely still inside you, making you want to groan and wiggle. “Hush, get used to this. After this, I’m done being nice.” and with that, he leans over to kiss your cheek softly.   
You instantly want to cry, imagining everything he could do to you. Before your mind races too far, he begins thrusting. He slams his dick into you, stroke after stroke carrying the same intensity each time. You can hear the sticky, wet sounds of him smacking your pussy, and moan a little. Upon hearing that, he stops. You begin to feel a small twinge of disappointment, but he suddenly grabs a handful of your hair and puts the other hand over your mouth. He pulls your hair so hard your back arches even more. Had it not been so dark, from that position you ‘d be looking up directly at him. He starts pounding you, the sweet gushy sound transforming into a loud, wet smacking. He’s going so rhymically and steadily, your eyes begin to roll into your head a little. It’s like he’d bewitched you.   
He pulls out. You groan loudly, completely unaware that you’ve done so. He laughs louder than any time before, and turns you around again. He undoes the rope around your legs and tosses the rope to the side. For the first time, you can run again. Before you can plot your escape, he picks you up. You involuntarily wrap your legs around him, but he takes that as the perfect opportunity to push himself back inside you again. Trapped between the wall and his body, you just have to take every stroke. By now he’s stretched you out and can fully immerse himself in your little hole. You can tell both of you are face to face in the moment, as you can feel his breath on you now. He’s lost that stoic, serious, voice he used before and was softly moaning and grunting in your ear.   
Despite the anxiety of the situation. You can feel yourself starting to reach your peak. The oral sex beforehand and now all this dick, you couldn’t control yourself. You begin to whimper, trying to hold your orgasm in, but he chuckles lowly in your ear, sending a chill up your spine. “You can cum” he says casually, like it had been an option that whole time. You want to see his face. See exactly what he is getting out of this. His voice tells you that his appearance is probably just as indifferent though, giving you a sense he may appear almost emotionless.   
He pushes inside you a couple more times before demanding “cum!” His voice raised slightly. He takes a deep breath after pausing for a brief moment. “You can cum now.” he orders, but in a low, calm voice. This is what sends you over the brink. “Fuck….” You whisper, knowing he’d surely punish you. He grabbed your throat in his hand, forcing your head into the wall and began squeezing. “I didn’t tell you it was over…” his fingers squeeze at your throat, making it impossible to breathe. He licks the side of your face once, and laughs. The feeling of having no air is making your orgasm so intense. You’re starting to feel like you’ll either explode or asphyxiate first. But right before you begin to see the black spots in your vision as a result of no air, he lets go and you cum so hard even he feels it.   
“Mmm… good girl.” he says, pulling his dick out of you. You instantly feel a leaking sensation and notice both your and his cum are dripping down your thighs. He sets you down and finally flips the switch to light your apartment. As the lights come up, you see him walking over to you. “Jason... “ He grabs you in a tight hug, lifts you and takes you to bed. “I told you it was coming, you just wouldn’t know when. Did my girl have fun?” he asks, smiling down at you almost sweetly. “ Yes Daddy.” you answer before he tucks you to sleep.


End file.
